


A Forgetful Christmas

by Mehhh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: CHRISTMAS GAYS, M/M, THIS IS FOR YOU BRO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehhh/pseuds/Mehhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas present to Siana. I Know how much you love your rare pairs</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forgetful Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatshortangryperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshortangryperson/gifts).



Semi Eita was done with his job. D. O. N. E. Done. He came in this morning hoping it would be a normal day. He only had one class today. Only one. It was an easy class too, ancient Japanese literature. An eight AM lecture with only a handful of students that all kept quiet. 

Sure, he was a little late, but three minutes wouldn’t kill any of his students. The room should be opened by the janitors, so they should all be sitting in their seats. He was gonna go in, lecture for an hour, and leave. He was drooling just imagining it.

He walked into his lecture room, head held high and ready to take on one goddamn lecture, when his eyes landed on just what he DIDN’T want to see. Tendou Satori. Tendou Fucking Satori, the history professor who has the room across the hall from him. Tendou Satori, the fucking asshole who one day, decided he was going to spend the rest of his life trying to drive Semi insane. And there he was, sitting in the first row, staring intently at Semi’s desk. 

Semi held himself back from walking out of the room and to the nearest bridge. He took a deep breathe, steeling himself for whatever bullshit Tendou was going to pull, and step into the room. Everyone’s eyes turned towards him. He could see some nervous twitches fill the room, everyone knowing about the rivalry between the two professors. Tendou only gave him a big smile, that kind of smile that just let you know he was up to no good. 

He ignored the idiot, trying to keep up his normal presence of vaguely annoyed at everything around him. He could hear Tendou bouncing in his seat, the sign that he was extremely excited for something. He places his bag down on the table. 

He had two choices. He could give up and tell everyone to leave, actually ENJOY his goddamn day. Or he could try and teach. You know, his job. Leaving would give Tendou the power though. Does he really want to give Tendou the power? Did he want to lose the battle? Did he love himself enough to avoid the war?

"Hello class, today I will be talking about ancient literature from the Edo period." Apparently not. He could see the smile on Tendou's face grow as he kept talking and he knew he was digging himself deeper and deeper into a hole. 

"I do have a handout for this lecture, let me just get it out." He turned towards his desk, opening the drawer to his desk. He should've realized something was up from the sound of Tendou's chuckling. He should've heard the sign of 'HOLY FUCK NO' that was going on in his head while he opened the drawer. 

He was greeted by a box. A box wrapped in red paper, tied in a bright green bow. He looked up at the class, eyes zeroing in on Tendou before looking down at the present again. He looked down on the calendar he always had on his desk. 

It was Christmas. He had forgotten it was Christmas. He didn't get Tendou anything at all. He cursed under his breath, yelling at himself for forgetting such an important day and forgetting to get a gift for Tendou of all people. He sat down at his desk and looked at his class. 

"Students." He re-captured their lingering attention." Due to some starling news, I am going to cancel class. Get out of here. And Merry Christmas." 

He watched as they all rushed out of the room, overjoyed with the fact that they didn't have to listen to another one of his lectures. Tendou remained where he was seated, still smiling at Semi. They stayed still until everyone in the room had left. 

Tendou was the first one to move. He walked over to Semi's desk, slow steps that sounded through the room. He stopped in front of him, eyes light up with a nee type of mirth. 

"I'm guessing you found my present." Tendou said, voice missing that normal obnoxious tone. 

"I did." Semi said curtly, still a bit overwhelmed. 

"Open it." Semi nodded and picked the present up. He turned it over in his hands, testing the weight. Tendou only stood their and smiled. He slid his thumb through the tape and carefully pulled away the wrapping. 

"You bought me a copy of Iwami Jutaro Ichidaiki?" He turned the small book over in his hands, a small book about a legendary hero in the 16th Century. He already had the book in his collection, but he didn't want to make Tendou feel bad. 

"Not a copy."

"Huh?"

"It's an original.A woodblock print from the Meiji Period." His smile grew as he said each word. 

"Wait what." Semi looked up at Tendou in shock. An original woodblock print. "I've been looking for this for years to complete my collection! Where did you find this?"

"I have my ways." Semi just shook his head and pulled Tendou into a hug. 

"Satori, thank you so much." His head rested in the crook of Tendou's neck, breathing in Tendou's warmth. 

"Anything for you, Eita." He kissed the side of Semi's head. "And since I'm guessing you forgot today is Christmas, your gift to me should be a homemade dinner, huhhhh?"

Semi pulled back from the hug, frowning at the smirk on Tendou's face. "Fine, you ass."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everybody!
> 
> I wrote this for [Siana](http://thatshortangryperson.tumblr.com) who is a great and amazing person that i love.


End file.
